And I'll run for miles just to get a taste
by Raphi-girl
Summary: Must be love on the brain.


Donnie was an idiot.

Not in the intelligence tense, of course. He lacks brains for romance.

Which is exactly why Eve had been avoiding him all day.

After being pouted and glared out of their apartment, he'd spent the rest of the day in the Lair, content to do some experiments in his lab, occasionally leaving for snacks.

He knows he's not good at romance. He knows the best he's ever done is a box of chocolates, while they cuddled on their couch watching The Notebook. He doesn't see the logic in buying her flowers, they'd die eventually, and really, is that the message he wants to send? That this beautiful organic matter will eventually die, along with all the other embarrassing and pointless facts he learned about said flowers because he just had to know which ones were the right ones?

Donnie is not a huge fan of horticulture.

He's has to go home eventually. Any minute know Mikey's bound to burst in with something mildly annoying and Don's already kind of sad about Eve being mad at him, he doesn't want to add a headache on top.

He pushes his goggles up with a sigh, he'd might as well go back and try to fix what ever he did.

When he get's home and flips the light switch, nothing happens. Which is really strange since he literally just invented a new type of light bulb that should theoretically last for at least ten years before burning out.

Could his calculations have been wrong? He could swear he and Leatherhead had octuple checked the math. There was no way it could have burnt out!

He sighs, a little discouraged. Eve's not all that fond of the dark and he knows that they don't have any more of his light bulbs because he'd only brought enough for each light in the apartment, which in hindsight, was not very smart.

He's rubbing his face in frustration when he notices a faint, flickering light coming from their bedroom. He's kind of hoping Eve didn't go out and leave one of her candles lit, God knows how many times he's gone overboard explaining the importance of fire safety. He's been through enough small blazes in his lab, he doesn't want to risk his home, even in the slightest.

Don's grumbling as he makes his way to their room, but the moment he enters, he stops, dumbstruck.

Their queen-sized bed and solid wood nightstands, that took them five hours to put in the right spots are completely gone. There are candles of varying colors, styles, scents, and states of melting all around the room, on the floor and on all the shelves.

Perhaps what concerns him the most is the chair, that purely Godawful chair that Eve for some inexpiable reason loves is sitting in the middle of the room.

For the first time since he walked through the door, he feels somewhat scared.

"Hey, babe." Eve whispers huskily from behind him as she wraps him in her arms for a quick hug, "I'm gonna give you a lesson in romance."

Don swallows, "O-oh?"

"You, my love, are gonna sit in my chair, relax, and wait for me." she blows on the back of Don's neck because she knows that one of his 'things', "There's no need to be afraid. Really, this'll be a treat for the both of us."

He's nervous, excited, and also a little scared when the music starts and Eve struts back into the room, barefoot, dressed in an outfit he's never seen before.

Which, now that he thinks about it, is completely believable. His girl has an obscene amount of clothes.

He's not even sure where she got the lavender bustier with a fine lace trim, but he kind of doesn't care. He's a little worried about the royal purple, faux-fur cropped vest because he knows how sensitive her skin is to synthetic furs, but he can't seem to find the words to voice his concerns. His eyes land on her shorts next, they honestly looked liked she'd had them painted on and the silk bolts of fabric on each side shimmer in the candlelight.

Don's already feeling lightheaded, but his vision really starts to dim when he sees those damn fishnets that Mikey had given them as a joke.

He's both ashamed and a little shocked at the primal pleasure at seeing Eve wear his color.

"And you got me like oh," Eve croons, "What you want from me?"

 _What you want from me?_

"And I tried to buy your pretty heart, but the price too high," she smiles, her eyes hooded as she walks her fingers up Don's arm, "Baby, you got me oh, mhm. You love when I fall apart."

 _Fall apart._

Eve sways her hips as she leans in closer, "So you can put me together, and throw me against the wall."

"Baby, you got me ah! Woo. Ah!" She arches her back ash she thrusts her hips towards him, "Don't stop loving me."

 _Loving me._

"Don't quit loving me."

 _Loving me._

"Just start loving me."

 _Loving me._

"Oh! And babe, I'm fist-fighting with fire just to get close to you," Eve throws her self towards him and scratches her nails down Don's carapace, "Can we burn something, babe?"

"And I'll run for miles just to get taste," She growls as she presses her forehead to his for a moment before spinning off and away, from him "Must be love on the brain."

At this point Don is mesmerized, incapable of thought as he watches her smooth back, and the silk sway.

"That's got me feeling this way."

 _Feeling this way._

Eve spins back around and grabs Don gently by the throat and taps her fingers to the beat, "It beats me black and blue, but it fucks me so good and I can't get enough! Must be love on the brain, yeah."

"And it keeps cursing my name."

 _Cursing my name._

She climbs on his lap and grinds down roughly, "No matter what I do, I'm no good without you and I can't get enough! Must be love on the…"

"Brain."

"Then you keep loving me," Eve sways on his lap, the silk on her shorts and her fingers dancing lightly on Don's thighs as she smiles, "Just love me, yeah."

"All you need to do is love me, yeah."

Eve bites her lip and chokes out the words as she cocks her hips to the rhythm, "Got me like—ah! Ah! Ah! Ow!"

"I'm tired of being played like a violin," she cries as she cups Don's head with her hands, "What do I gotta do yo get in your motherfuckin' heart?"

"Baby, like—ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Whoo! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Eve shudders as Don instinctively cups her bottom and squeezes, "Don't you stop loving me."

 _Loving me._

"Don't quit loving me."

 _Loving me._

"Just start loving me."

 _Loving me._

"Oh, and, babe, I'm fist-fighting with fire just to get close to you." Eve throws her head around wildly, "Can we burn something, babe?"

"And I'll run for miles just to get a taste," Eve undulates her body as she rubs down on Don's lap, "Must be love on the brain."

"That's got me feeling this way."

 _Feeling this way._

Eve smoothly gets to her feet on the couch and stands, her hips close to Don's face and his hands gripping her calves as she scratches at his head, "It beats me black and blue, but it fucks me so good, and I can't get enough. Must be love on brain!"

"It keeps cursing my name."

 _Cursing my name._

She hooks one leg over Don's shoulder and uses him to rotate her hips, "No matter what I do, I no good without you and I can't get enough! Must be love on the…"

Eve grinds her pelvis on his face one last time before sliding down to rest in his lap and croons against his lips in a soft whisper, "Brain."

The music stops, finally, and the only sounds in the room is their breathing, both of them gasping for oxygen. Don stares, mesmerized by the woman he gets to call his girlfriend.

"So, baby?" Eve murmurs as she trails slow, wet kisses around Don's throat, "Did you at least learn something?"

"Just…love you…so much." Don says his voice coming out strangled, "Holy shell, you really do learn something every day."


End file.
